squadraspecialecobra11fandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussione:Squadra speciale Cobra 11
Per suggerimenti, apprezzamenti, critiche, ecc ecc, vi prego di usare questa pagina, che aggiungerà il vostro intervento al fondo della mia pagina di discussione. Quando vi risponderò, dovrebbe arrivarvi una mail, se siete iscritti alla wiki! Su questa pagina lascio alcune delle domande che mi avete posto, quelle che a rigor di logica potreste porvi in molti! Ciaooo! Ciao Davide, ti faccio i miei complimenti, inanzittutto per aver creato questa wiki, ma anche per averla resa ricca di notizie con il tempo! Ogni giorno passo sempre di quà perchè è davvero FANTASTICA, e poi ci trovo anche gli episodi che in passato mi sono perso!! Continua così, sei grande! :) :Grazie mille! E' un grande lavoro ma ne vale la pena! Buona giornata, e grazie ancora per i complimenti! Davide Piccolo errore Ciao, vorrei notarvi un piccolo errore da voi commesso.. Nella sezione "Acquisto degli inediti", l'acquisto dell'episodio 72 Stunden Angst costa 2 € , e voi invece avete riportato a fianco la seguente scritta .. aggiungi al carrello (1€).. Ciao! :Ups...grazie! E' la sindrome del copia-incolla! :) --Cento93 13:42, dic 10, 2011 (UTC) Buone feste Davide! Inanzittutto vorrei farti gli auguri di Buon Anno e Buon Natale, anche se in ritardo. Poi, come in qualche discussione fa.. ti ripeto che è una Wiki davvero FANTASTICA, dove ogni giorno faccio sempre una visita ;-) Mi piacerebbe anche a me dare una mano, in modo che il tuo lavoro rimane meno "faticoso".. Anche se è una cosa piccola vorrei aggiornarti nella programmazione dicendoti che: il 4 gennaio ci sarà l'episodio Una vacanza da sogno e il 5 gennaio ci sarà l'episodio La seconda chance. In seguito, se ti và, potresti comunicare il link del film andato in onda il 26 dicembre alle ore 18.45 su Rai 2, ovvero "Luna di miele con i fantasmi" (con Erdogan Atalay e Tom Beck) ( http://www.rai.tv/dl/replaytv/replaytv.html#day=2011-12-26&ch=2&v=100747&vd=2011-12-26&vc=2 ) Spero di averti aiutato in qualche modo!! Buone feste e Grazie del lavoro che fai per noi!! :Grazie per gli auguri, che ovviamente contraccambio! I link per quel film non li metto perchè non c'entrano con Cobra 11, ma si trovano tranquillamente su internet. Buon proseguimento!--Cento93 21:04, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) sezione 2 quando faranno l'ultimo episodio della sezione 2? grazie in anticipo :Purtroppo non si sa. In teoria sabato prossimo, se non lo rimpiazzano con qualcosa d'altro!--Cento93 20:53, gen 1, 2012 (UTC) AXN, ma che mi combini? Il titolo dice tutto eheh... Premessa: mi riferisco agli episodi che vanno in onda alle 18 circa, con replica il giorno dopo alle 11.15 AXN ne ha fatta un'altra delle sue. Qualche tempo fa, dopo aver trasmesso tutti gli episodi dalla stagione numero 1 alla stagione numero 8 (in termini wikipediani, dunque l'ultima trasmessa fu la seconda con Jan), per qualche strano motivo ricominciarano da capo, dall'episodio 1 della stagione 1. Dopo diversi mesi, rieccoci qui, stavolta il "point of no return" della stagione numero 8 viene superato, e gli episodi non ricominciano da capo di nuovo. Viene trasmessa anche la 9, la 10 (le due con Tom), e arriviamo alla 11 (la prima con Chris). Tutto sembra ben presagire, pensavo che continuassero fino ad arrivare piano piano anche alla serie con Ben (la 13), e invece che succede? Altra interruzione brusca, stavolta a metà della stagione 11 (la prima con Chris per l'appunto), e via, senza alcun motivo ecco che ieri sera hanno fatto una puntata della Sezione 2. E a quanto pare, guardando la programmazione sul sito di AXN, anche nei prossimi giorni continueranno con quella. Che succede? Finita la sezione 2 ricominceranno da capo di nuovo? Non hanno i diritti per le stagioni successive e non hanno altra scelta? Forse tu ne sai qualcosa in più di me... Certo che non è proprio l'ideale per chi volesse seguire tutto l'ordine cronologico della storia... cosa che tra l'altro non era neanche garantito completamente in quanto è capitato che gli episodi di una stagione non li dessero in ordine.. (per dire, in un episodio Andrea aveva già la figlia, in quello del giorno dopo era incinta!) Grazie! Andybadwool 16:38, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ciao! Di AXN purtroppo ne so quanto te, se non addirittura meno. Non avendo neanche Sky, mi affido completamente alla guida tv su internet: il sito di AXN spesso non è aggiornato per interi mesi, così che sono costretto ad andare sulla guida tv generale di SKY. Io mi limito a vedere cosa danno il venerdì in prima serata, ed ogni tanto a controllare che la messa in onda delle 18 stia continuando. Pertanto non so proprio aiutarti! Magari prova a mandare una e-mail a AXN (sul sito credo che ci sia una mail) chiedendo qualche spiegazione. Se lo fai e ti rispondono, tienimi aggiornato! Io intanto aggiorno la programmazione mettendo che danno Sezione 2! Ciao! --Cento93 18:06, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sulla guida TV veramente c'è scritto degli episodi con Chris!--Cento93 18:17, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ok la situazione ha quantomeno dell'assurdo.. Ricapitolando: :- Ieri sera hanno dato un episodio della sezione 2, anzichè che continuare come tutti gli altri giorni con quelli con Chris :- Nella programmazione sul sito AXN (dove guardavo io) c'è scritto che nei prossimi giorni, compreso stasera, ci sarebbero stati gli episodi della sezione 2 (link: http://www.axn.it/shows/schedule) :- Nella programmazione Sky c'è scritto che ci sono quelli con Chris, e infatti stasera hanno ridato un episodio con Chris! :Un pò poca confusione su AXN eh? Eheh e tra l'altro no, non hanno nemmeno uno straccio di contatto sul loro sito... :Andybadwool 18:31, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) :::EDIT: Mea culpa, guardavo quanto scritto nell'orario 11:15 (che fino ad adesso era sempre stata la replica del giorno prima). A quanto pare non è più così dunque, e lo slot dell 11:15 non è più la replica dell'episodio delle 18:00 del giorno precedente, ma è dedicato della sezione 2. Ok, la domanda è.. perchè!? :S xD :::Andybadwool 18:35, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Non lo so... probabilmente (come è giusto che sia) considerano la sezione 2 non abbastanza fruttifera da mettere alle 18 e, per non dare sempre repliche, la piazzano alle 11! --Cento93 21:31, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Già probabile.. Grazie per le risposte e complimenti per la wikia, fatta veramente benissimo e completissima. Penso avresti dovuto fare un sito anzichè una wikia, per lo meno avresti guadagnato anche qualcosa (so che questo non è il tuo scopo e lo fai per passione, ma te lo meritersti - e essendo proprietario di due siti so cosa significa). Complimenti ancora, gran lavoro! - Andybadwool 22:30, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Io che in ho Sky, e seguo Axn ormai sono abbituato a questo. Dal 16 settembre c'era scritto che andava inonda la stagione 14(secondo Wikipedia) ovvero la stagione 26 e 27, ma inizialmente hanno messo quelli della 25 e della 27 non si è mai parlato. E come spesso accade l'episodio che portano nella programmazione non corrispondono a quelli messi in onda. (Su Sky magazine portava dal 1 Dicembre alle 18,10 con Cris, ma gli episodi sono iniziati molto dopo).Vincenzo97 13:25, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) :Grazie per i complimenti ad Andybadwool! Veramente oramai il sito di Grey's anatomy non lo seguo da un annetto, ma ti assicuro che mantenere solo questo ne porta via di tempo! Grazie ancora! --Cento93 18:58, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) :::No ciò che intendevo era che essendo (io stesso) proprietario di due siti so cosa significa impegnarsi con meticolosità in un progetto spendendoci diverso tempo, ma senza avere un guadagno adeguato. Beh, e tu di guadagno non ne hai affatto, quando lo meriteresti eccome :) :::Contribuerò ogni volta che posso con piacere. Andybadwool 19:03, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Programmazione RTL Ciao Davide, ti volevo dire che nella programmazione di RTL hai messo pausa autunnale, ma adesso siamo in inverno... :Correggo subito! Grazie! ;) --Cento93 18:58, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Curiosità nella curiosità Da quando conosco questa wiki ho aggiunto due curiosità (quando ho messo la prima non ero iscritto) riguardanti attori che appaiono in un altro episodio, e in entrambi i casi si tratta di attori apparsi nell'episodio Nella tana del lupo ahah. Sai di essere un vero fan quando riconosci un attore visto in una puntata girata 6 anni prima XD #oknonfregavanienteanessuno :=P Andybadwool 18:33, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ahah! Grazie per aver collaborato!--Cento93 18:58, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) A accentata Ciao Davide! Volevo dirti che quella A in SARà RIMBORSATO sta male... ti consiglio di mettere la a accentata maiuscola! (alt+0192 À) e È alt+0200. Ciao da Jeorge :) :O ma che pignolo!Cento93 09:27, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ahahahah :D. Lo so che so' pignolo XD. Jeorge 11:49, gen 21, 2012 (UTC+1). Megavide e Megaupload Adesso non si può ne vedere ne scaricare gli episodi cosa farai ????????? Semircobra32 :Se anzichè chiedere leggessi, risparmieremmo tempo entrambi.--Cento93 13:52, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) Info Ciao Cento, da giovedi non danno più nulla per colpa dell'isola dei famosi, ovvero, non si sa quando riprenderanno a darli, probabilmente fin che non finisce l'isola??? Quanto odio l'isola dei famosi! :-) Scusa se quello che ti chiedo è in parte scritto nella Home page, ma è per avere conferma del resto, ovvero che staremo senza cobra per mesi. Insieme alla chiusura di Megavideo è un disastro, arghhh!! Ciao!!!!!!!!!!!! TurboCobra11 :Purtroppo si! Normalmente quando finisce, e si spera che duri poco visto che faranno ascolti da schifo, riprende cobra!--Cento93 17:58, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) : Lo penso anch'io che faranno ascolti da schifo, speriamo siano così bassi da sospendere il programma, speriamo. WCobra!!!!!!!!!!! Ciao e grazie. TurboCobra11 AXN puntate delle 18 Ora ci sono le prime stagioni con Ben! :Grazie! COn tutto sto casino di Megavideo non ho più avuto tempo di guardare la programmazione!Cento93 :15:57, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) :Si, ma è 24-26 con Ben, no 21-23..e il collegamento con Ben Jager non è riuscito. C'è qualche speranza di riavere la Wiki con gli episodi scaricabili? Carissimo! Innanzi tutto grazie per la tua meravigliosa Wiki da me scoperta casualmente a inizio novembre 2011. Quando megavideo è stato chiuso, mi mancavano 4 episodi alla collezione totale. C'è qualche possibilità che la Wiki torni a offrire episodi da scaricare? Posso esserti di aiuto in qualche modo, per far sì che ciò si realizzi presto? Francamente, non ho voglia di ricominciare tutto da capo, non sapendo neanche se anche Wupload ha i giorni contati! Cento93 20:11, gen 26, 2012 (UTC) Ma ti potremmo dare una mano un po' tutti, ciclicamente, magari occupando altri spazi gratuiti, sperando che ce ne siano. Non ti arrendere Cento93, hai fatto un lavorone ed è anche grazie a te che si è sviluppata la nostra passione. dolly67 :Credo che Wupload sia l'unico che non cancella i link che non dispongono dei diritti per essere caricati! Stagione 31 Ciao, se vuoi mettere il trailer lo trovato: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CytsAY9p5o&feature=player_embedded#! :Messo, grazie! "Concorrenza" Ti stanno facendo concorrenza e pure scorretta, su you tube c'è un video con link rimandante al sito:http://squadraspecialecobra.jimdo.com/news/ con scritto nel titolo Sub IT che indicherebbe sottotitolati in italiano, ma invece non c'è nessun sottotitolo è il trailer tale e quale Probabilmente non dico niente al quale si possa rimediare, però ho pensato comunque di farti da spia della Cia(cobra investigation agency :-) ) su eventuali nemici/concorrenti sul tema cobra. ...Ciao! TurboCobra11 :Ti ringrazio per la segnalazione ma non vedo perchè sia "concorrenza"! Alla fine se uno ci clicca, non trova link al mio sito, quindi il fatto che i sottotitoli non ci siano non c'entra con me ma con il sito su jimdo!--Cento93 17:55, feb 16, 2012 (UTC) Problema ciao! innanzitutto volevo farti i complimenti e ringraziarti per il lavoro che stai facendo sulla wiki (in particolare dopo la chiusura di megavideo) e poi volevo segnalarti che c'è un problema nella visualizzazione di 72 Stunden Angst, in quanto dopo averlo scaricato si blocca al min. 31 circa.. {C {C se hai tempo e voglia potresti vedere qual'è il problema? grazie mille :)) :Purtroppo io non ho più gli episodi, quindi non posso ricaricarli. Mi spiace--Cento93 19:48, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) Pubblicità Ciao, potresti pubblicizzare la mia wiki su il restauratore http://it.ilrestauratore.wikia.com/wiki/Il_restauratore_Wiki su questa di cobra? Giacomo1997 :Credo sia un argomento un po' troppo di nicchia!--Cento93 18:18, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Visione in HD Ciao Davide, sai come posso guardare gli episodi di cobra in hd? Grazie mille in anticipo! :Il massimo di HD è quello che è attualmente caricato su Wupload delle ultime stagioni!--Cento93 19:09, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Pagina principale Ciao Cento, in questa pagina ho notato due errori: *Mi sembra che non hai cambiato l'articolo della settimana recentemente; *Nella sezione "Novità sulla wiki e sulla serie", nel terzo punto bisogna scrivere: Caricate le foto dei primi cinque episodi della stagione 31!. Potresti cambiare per favore? Grazie Davide 14 10:29, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Episodi da scaricare Ciao, quanti episodi da 45 min. ci stanno in una chiavetta da 16 GB? Molti! --Cento93 12:48, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Sai quanti, in numero, per favore? Grazie Megavideo riapre!?!? Ciao Cento, in questo sito ho trovato informazioni: http://www.risorsainformatica.com/blognews/il-ritorno-di-megavideo/. Dopo l’arresto ed il successivo rilascio per cauzione di Kim Dotcom, il noto fondatore di Megavideo, si sono sparse diverse voci circa l’imminente rientro in web del sito. Il nuovo sito di streaming si chiamerà “Meegavideo” e sarà raggiungibile tramite l’indirizzo http://meegavideo.net dove ancora lo staff sta lavorando alla finalizzazione del tutto, come espresso nella homepage con il testo: “WE ARE WORKING HARD TO RETURN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! SUBSCRIBE TO KEEP UPDATED AND BE THE FIRST TO GET INFORMED WHEN WE LAUNCH“. Che tradotto è: Stiamo lavorando duramente per tornare al più presto! Iscriviti per essere sempre aggiornato ed essere il primo ad informarsi quando lanceremo. Ora ci resta solo da sperare di avere ancora tutte le puntate di Cobra 11 in streaming. Davide 14 09:44, apr 10, 2012 (UTC) :Eh...peccato che i server devono essere diversi da quelli sotto sequestro, quindi in ogni caso si dovrebbe ricaricare tutto!--Cento93 09:48, apr 10, 2012 (UTC) :Davvero... che peccato... beh, però, si potrebbe provare a ricaricare tutte le puntate... Davide 14 10:09, apr 10, 2012 (UTC) episodi da scaricare Ciao saprestre dirmi come faccio a scaricare gli episodi in tedesco GRATIS con deposit fails??? Ciao, devi semplicemente cliccare sul link nella pagina della stagione o di un episodio in particolare. Se il link non ti manda al sito depositfiles potrebbe essere dovuto alla protezione dell'antivirus. A me è successo proprio questo sul mio PC in cui ho Mc Afee, su un altro PC invece ho AVG e non ho avuto alcun problema. Ciao (Dolly) a me mi porta sul sito pero non capisco come scaricarli GRATIS perche e in inglese Quando entri in Depositfiles devi cliccare su FREE downloading, che sta sotto l'immagine del cronometro rosso di sinistra (quello di destra è per scaricare piu' velocemente ma non gratis), nella pagina successiva devi aspettare il tempo richiesto, di solito un minuto, dopodichè ti si apre una finistrella in cui devi scrivere le parole proposte dal captcha (una si legge bene l'altra è distorta, ma intuibile), clicchi poi su "continue" e inizi a scaricare. Ciao nuova stagione Ciao...sapreste dirmi quando iniziano i nuovi episodi di cobra 11 in italia???io so a giugno ma che giorno?ciaoo Iniziano a giugno ogni lunedì in prima serata, ma la data ancora non l'anno decisa... ciao Giacomo. :Come ha detto Giacomo non si sa ancora! Ovviamente troverete scritto tutto sulla wiki appena si saprà!--Cento93 12:33, apr 22, 2012 (UTC) Episodi con Ben Ciao Cento, dopo gli episodi con Chris cominciano quelli con Ben? Davide 14 15:28, apr 23, 2012 (UTC :Non lo so francamente...staremo a vedere! ::Speriamo, comunque grazie a tutti per le risposte! Davide 14 18:47, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Si andranno in onda anche le repliche con Ben.... Ciao Giacomo :::Grazie, che bella notizia che mi hai dato!! Ciao! Davide 14 18:36, apr 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Non li faranno vedere le repriche con ben perche tra poco inizia la nuova stagione e ce ancora lui quindi non possono andare in onda SEMIRCOBRA32 Non è vero, faranno le repliche anche con Ben! fonte http://www.rai.it/dl/rai/guidaProgrammi.html ciao Giacomo ::Hai ragione, Giacomo, ho visto nel sito che hai linkato e le puntate con Ben cominceranno lunedì 30 aprile, ovviamente con la prima parte di Testimone a Berlino. Grazie, ciao a tutti Davide 14 07:55, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Complimentoni!! :) Ciao a tutti, seguo molto questa Wikia di Cobra 11 e volevo semplicemente lasciare un mio segno di ringraziamento per tutto il lavoro che mettete per renderla ogni giorno migliore per questo fantastico telefilm! Cerco anche io ogni tanto di darmi da fare, ma su FB, con un a pagina dedicata al mitico Semir! Miraccomando continuate così!!! W Cobra 11! :) :Grazie per i complimenti! Te ne sono molto grato! --Cento93 09:57, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Testimone a Berlino Ciao Cento, la prima parte di questo episodio va in onda lunedì 30 aprile, non sabato 28, Squadra Speciale Cobra 11 non c'è sabato e domenica, c'è il Clown. Davide 14 19:42, apr 25, 2012 (UTC)